starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Corruptor
The corruptor was a squid-like zerg flying unit. Overview A genetic marvel, corruptors were giant brain-like creatures, with snapping beaks and dangling tentacles. The corruptor carried thick ink sacs that produced and stored parasite spores, an ink-like substance that disrupted matter at a molecular level. Any vehicles or personnel doused with this compound became very vulnerable, as the atomic chains that kept them together became brittle.2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 The corruptor could cover its targets in acid, causing them to take additional damage from attacks. Flight The corruptor's tentacles consisted of elongated muscle fibers laden with cancerous growths. As said growths increased in size, consuming the surrounding tissues in the process, they generated a powerful electromagnetic field that warped gravity around the creature, granting it flight. If the corruptor did not regulate the growths, they were more than capable of completely consuming its tentacles. The spores stored in its ink sacs were circulated through the tentacles from time to time. This seemed to inhibit (and even regress) the development of its ever-present cancerous growths. It is assumed by Dominion scientists that the creature did this to adjust its flight capabilities to new atmospheres, and to prevent the cancerous cells from consuming its tentacles. The corruptor's ability to fly was also aided by a statocyst—a pear-shaped gland that contained a solid, mineralized mass that floated in a low-density liquid. Its walls were coated in an impermeable substance of variable viscosity, and lined with small filaments. When the mineral core inside the gland shifted due to movement or orientation changes, the liquid and the filaments provided instant feedback to the corruptor, allowing it to maintain its balance and navigate both in atmospheric conditions and deep space. Bulbous protrusions on the top and the sides of the corruptor constituted its raw brain mass, which also functioned as a disposable protective measure. When something hit the tissue with enough force, it became a foamy substance that absorbed and redirected the kinetic energy of the impact. The damaged brain tissue was then discarded and regenerated. History Designed solely for use against aerial targets, corruptors were used against capital shipsOverview: Zerg, accessed on 2011-01-13 and were deeply feared by both terrans and protoss. Fortunately for the Swarm's enemies, corruptors were usually found near only the most advanced hive clusters.Game Unit: Corruptor. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-22 The corruptor's genetic template was lost during the Second Great War when the Swarm fragmented after the . The brood lord, an evolution of the corruptor, was nearly lost with it; when the brood lord's template was recovered it was rebased on the mutalisk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. During the End War many of Amon's shadow minions assumed the forms of corruptors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Into the Void (campaign) (in English). 2015-11-10 Game Unit |gun1name=Parasite Spores |gun1strength=14 (+6 vs massive) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.9 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1/+2 vs massive |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Brood lord |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=0 |makescore=0 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The corruptor attacks air units and aerial structures, including units lifted by Anti-Gravity and even colossi. Corruptors are strong against s, phoenixes, and s, but are weak against vikings and void rays. Corruption isn't used in the campaign. Abilities Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, corruptors gain Caustic Spray, an ability that targets ground units and structures and deals damage over time. The damage increases, making it nastier against high hit point buildings.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. This is a channeled ability.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. Upgrades Strategies Corruptors have a weak attack but high health. They may outlast low armor and low damage unit like the mutalisk and phoenix. They are also effective against massive air units and colossi due to bonus damage and Corruption. Corruptors should avoid void rays which have fully-charged attacks or have activated Prismatic Alignment, since void rays deal extra damage to armored units. Vikings should also be avoided for the same reason. Heart of the Swarm Campaign The corruptor is not in the zerg tech tree in the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign. The brood lord, in competition with the viper, may become a mutalisk evolution following the Mutalisk Evolution mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Co-op Missions Corrupters are exclusive to Zagara in Co-op Missions, and require a scourge nest instead of a spire to mutate. They cannot evolve into brood lords. Development References es:Corruptor Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds